


The Summoning

by LillianOrchid



Series: The Hunter and the Red Eyed Demon [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Crowley's Trueform, F/M, Feels, Hellhounds, Slight bit of smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/pseuds/LillianOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby hasn't heard from Meredith in a while and begins to worry, Sam and Dean send Cas to find her. They do not expect to hear she is with a demon and set out to rescue her, not aware of the full story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadgersQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/gifts).



> I know my titles are very bad. Also apologies if Sam or Dean are a bit OOC. I struggle writing them sometimes. Also BadgersQueen (kripkelover) helped a lot with this chapter as I got stuck on paragraph two and she helped me out a great deal, so massive thanks to her. <3
> 
> AU where Angels and Demon's true forms can easily be perceived by humans; they only possess people so as not to draw attention to themselves. In the case of Angels there are no side effects from seeing their true forms, except maybe fainting from shock etc.
> 
> Meredith is kripkelover's (BadgersQueen's) Original Character and does not belong to me.
> 
> All SPN chars belong to their rightful owners, I just play with them from time to time.
> 
> Only proof read by me therefore all remaining mistakes are my own.

Meredith was sound asleep snuggled down in the comfy sheets of her and Crowley's bed. She turned over expecting to feel her king laying beside her, but felt a big space there instead. She sat up and looked around. She had fallen asleep before he returned, which often happened, but he was always there when she awoke usually. She looked about in case he was elsewhere in their large bed chamber, but there was no sight of him. She pulled herself up out of bed and grabbed her hunter's bag from under the bed. She had no need for it down here but Crowley had let her keep it close, just in case. She pulled her blade from it and went to the door. Juliet appeared before her.  
“Good girl, Juliet.” She said, patting the hounds head. “Let's go find, Crowley.” She said, leading the dog from the room. 

She searched everywhere she could think of, the study, the halls, the dungeon and finally she went to the Throne room. She entered cautiously, with her blade raised. She stopped when Juliet began to whine. There on the floor in front of the Throne was Crowley. She ran to him in a panic, dropping her blade as she did so. It clattered to the floor as she went to Crowley.  
“Crowley!” She shouted and skidded down beside him. He was bleeding and hurt. “Oh my god, who did this to you?” Crowley lifted his head and smiled at her.  
“I'm okay.” He assured her. “I just had a run in with some hunters that's all.” Meredith began to fuss over him. “I said, I'm okay. There's no need to fuss.”  
“But you're bleeding!” She exclaimed. He sat himself up, his eyes glowing bright red. She could see the marks and slashes on him were healing but she was still worried. Hunters were dangerous even with Crowley in his trueform, they knew his weaknesses and every good hunter knew how to exploit them to their advantage.  
“I said, I'm fine.” He smiled softly and touched her face. “Look, I've already begun to heal.”  
“How did these hunters know where to find you?” She asked.  
“Seems they summoned one of my minions to make a deal, it was very good deal too, so naturally I went to close the deal personally.” He said.  
“You need to be more careful!” She shouted. “They could have killed you!”  
“Perhaps, but they didn't.” He said. He wrapped his tail around her and pulled her into his arms. She hugged him tightly, burying her face against him. He closed his wings around her protectively. “Plus, it's not that easy to kill me, doable perhaps, but not easy.” Meredith looked up at him.  
“Well then, I'll just have to go with you in future.” She said.  
“What?” Crowley exclaimed. “No, I won't allow it. You're only human, it's much too dangerous for you.” Mere sat herself up proudly and glared at him.  
“I'm a hunter. I may be human, but I can damn well take care of myself and you too if I have too.” She said, her eyes watering slightly. “I'll decide for myself whether or not it's too dangerous for me.” Crowley frowned and then sighed.  
“Why do I always lose when we disagree on something?” He said and then smiled at her. She smiled back at him and then hugged him tightly once again. Crowley had grown used to her hugs now and was very fond of her affections. “I have one condition.”  
“Go on.” She said.  
“If you come with me, you must stay beside me. No wandering off. Even some of these humans that come to me are as evil as most demons and I don't want you getting hurt.” He said.  
“Okay.” She said, she noticed his wounds had all healed up and there was no trace of them as she snuggled close to him. “I'll stay close to you.” Juliet approached them with Meredith's blade in her mouth. Crowley held out his hand and Juliet dropped the blade into it.  
“Good girl, Juliet.” He said, patting the hounds head. “Now be off with you.” Juliet barked and darted off into the shadows, leaving the two to share their warm moment. 

 

Bobby Singer had paced his living room rug about a thousand times in the past five minutes as early evening set in. Chewing on the inside of his gum as he listened for any of his phones to ring. The hotlines to and from various hunters and even the fake FBI hotline were silent. Not a peep from his cell phone which was charging on his desk. He was getting worried. The boys were like teenagers, only calling in when they damn well pleased so he was used to it, but Meredith would have called in way before now. He was already climbing the walls with worry. Meredith was as much his little girl as the boys were like his sons. He favoured her a little bit more and he was ready to go out looking for her. The only reason he hadn't done so was because he knew she was with the boys and that they'd keep her safe. It was then that he saw the headlights of the Impala through the window. He sighed and muttered a “Thank, God.” to himself as he went to the door to let them in. Just as he reached the door, both Sam and Dean walked in. Bobby looked and notice Mere was not with them.  
“Is Meredith not with you?” Bobby demanded to know, not even letting either of the boys say a 'hi' or 'hello'.  
“And hello to you too, Bobby.” Dean said, sarcastically.  
“No she's not. She went off on her own a few months back.” Sam said.  
“What? What do you mean, she went off on her own?!” Bobby yelled.  
“She went on a hunt.” Dean said. “Didn't she call you?”  
“No!” Bobby yelled. “I haven't heard from her in months! God knows what could have happened to her, you damn Idjits!” Bobby stormed into his living room. He was out of his mind with worry for her now.  
“Look clam down, Bobby.” Dean said. “She's probably fine, okay. She can take care of herself.”  
“Dean's right, she's just as capable as we are. I'm sure she's fine.” Sam added. Dean could see worry in his brother's eyes though and Bobby looked extremely worried too.  
“All right!” Dean said loudly. “Would it make you guys feel better if I call Cas? He can go looking for her faster than we can.”  
“I would appreciate it.” Bobby said. Dean shrugged and sighed.  
“Hey, Cas. Get your feathery ass down here. Pronto.” Dean said. They looked around and nothing happened. Dean looked up at the ceiling. “Cas?!” He said a little louder.  
“Hello, Dean.” Cas said, appearing behind Dean, making him jump.  
“Dammit, Cas!” Dean said, jumping back. “Can't you wear a freaking bell or something?” Cas looked puzzled at him and then looked at Bobby and Sam, as if they would explain. “Nevermind.” Dean said, shaking his head. “Look, Mere's gone missing and these two want you to go looking for her.” Dean explained.  
“Have you called her?” Cas asked, realising that calling each other was usually what people did.  
“I already tried.” Bobby stated. “Her phone's not on or it's broken.”  
“Where was she last?” Cas asked, so he knew where to start. Dean and Sam explained showing Cas the last message they got from her. Once he knew where to start Cas vanished from the room. The three of them didn't have to wait long before Castiel returned.  
“Well?” Bobby asked, desperate to know whether she was okay.  
“I've found her, she's alive.” Castiel said.  
“But? Why didn't you bring her back with you?” Bobby demanded. Cas frowned.  
“She was not alone. It seems she was with a demon.” Castiel informed them. “I found her at a crossroads with a demon.”  
“What?!” Dean shouted. “Then why didn't you smite the son of a bitch and bring her back?”  
“The demon was not just some crossroads demon, Dean!” Castiel yelled back at Dean. “He was a crowned demon. One of Hell's strongest. A King of Hell.” Castiel explained. “While I can indeed smite the creature, Meredith's life would have been at risk if I unleashed that amount of power near her.”  
“So what do we do?” Sam asked. “If she's being held hostage by this demon...”  
“What do you mean 'if'?” Bobby said, not expecting an answer to that.  
“Alright, so how about we summon it somewhere safe, where no one can get harmed. Get Mere out of harms way and then gank it?” Dean said.  
“That would be wise, Dean.” Cas said. Dean gave Cas a tiresome look but otherwise just sighed.  
“Look, I don't care how you do it, just as long as you bring her back safe and sound.” Bobby said. “I'm going to get researching this in case this Crowned demon is different from the others.” Bobby said and headed into his study, looking tired and annoyed with the whole situation. The boys headed out, with Cas on stand by just in case they needed him. Cas had the name of the demon and showed the boys how to summon it and left them to it. He was still needed in heaven, but would come if they called. 

Meanwhile, Crowley had transported Mere and himself home. It was now mid evening and Mere yawned widely. She had quite enjoyed her day with Crowley, helping him seal deals and watching his back. She was looking forward to doing so again in future. She flopped herself down on to their bed and stretched out. Not 3 seconds later, Crowley was beside her, purring and wagging his tail back and forth.  
“You're purring again, my king.” She chuckled at him, a cheeky grin on her face. She had been rather dominating today, putting some of Crowley's clients in their place and making sure that they fully respected Crowley's rules. Crowley had found her power very hot and now they were in private he fully wanted to show her how sexy he thought she was.  
“You were amazing today, love.” He said, his purring got louder. “Love it when you get all dominating.” Crowley's tail swished back and forth as his eyes began to glow red. Mere knew he wanted her and chuckled.  
“Anything for my king.” She said and then moved closer to him on the bed. She ran her hand along his body, grinning at him as she did so, noticing that his skin was hot to touch and knowing that that meant he was very aroused by her. “Looks like someone is happy to see me.” She laughed.  
“I sure am.” He growled and passionately kissed her lips. He pushed her backwards and climbed on top of her, kissing her neck and nibbling at her skin. “You're so irresistible.” He purred. Meredith groaned in his arms as he kissed and nibbled at her skin.  
“As are you my king.” She said. “So sexy too.” She added with a chuckle. She reached up and ran her hands up the sides of his head and along his horns. Knowing how sensitive they were, her touch was gentle and soft. He groaned, his breath hot against her skin as he breathed out. He ran his hands up her body, undoing her clothing and pulling it from her roughly, one article at a time. Mere wrapped her legs around him and clung to him, whispering in his ears how much she wanted him. Crowley wasted no time and pushed himself inside her, gently at first making Mere groan loudly as he did so. He then began to move against her, holding on to her possessively as he did so. 

They made love, more than once, for a few hours. Both equally possessive and wanton. Sometimes Crowley was dominating and rough, but other times Meredith was the dominating one. Crowley loved it either way. Having Mere show him her power and her strength was the most arousing thing he'd ever witnessed. They'd just finished making love for 4th time when the room shook subtly around them.  
“What was that?” Meredith asked, still breathless. Crowley rolled off of her and sighed.  
“I'm being summoned.” He growled. The room shook again and he growled more.  
“Good timing.” Mere said with a tired laugh.  
“Good timing?” Crowley said, raising his eyebrow at her in confusion.  
“Well, they could have summoned you a few minutes earlier.” She said with a laugh. Crowley realised what she meant and laughed too. Crowley got up as the room shook again. “Sam and Dean Winchester... aren't they friends of yours?” Crowley asked.  
“Sam and Dean are summoning you?” Mere asked. Crowley nodded. “How do you know it's them?”  
“The summoning ritual requires blood of the person doing the summoning, for it to work. That's how I know who is summoning me.” Crowley explained. “Though those Winchesters are rather well known by most creatures like me.” Crowley headed towards the door as Mere sat up, a sullen look upon her face. Mere knew what he meant by that and realised that Sam and Dean were probably summoning Crowley in an attempt to gank him. That was their job after all. She stood up and pulled on her clothes, hurriedly.  
“I'm coming with you.” She said. There was no way she'd let them gank him, nor would she let Crowley kill them either.  
“I thought you might.” He said. “Wait here, I have to go retrieve something before we go.”  
“You won't go to them without me?” She asked. “If you do, I'll never forgive you.” Crowley looked at her, she was being strong and defiant again.  
“I promise.” He said. “And I keep my agreements.” He added as he disappeared from the room. 

 

Crowley appeared elsewhere in a darkened room. He stepped forward and looked down at his favourite vessel, James sound asleep in bed. He had a beautiful lady beside him. Crowley gently woke him from his slumber.  
“Wakey wakey, James.” He said. “I need to borrow you for a bit.” James awoke and sat up, he rubbed his eyes, knowing full well it was Crowley.  
“What? Right now?” He said, keeping his voice low so as not to wake his lady companion.  
“Sadly yes, as much as I hate to interrupt you.” Crowley said with a smirk looking passed James to his lady.  
“You're a bit late to be interrupting anything.” James smirked and got himself up and out of bed. James was stark naked. Crowley eyed him up and down, making James glare at him. “Do you mind?”  
“Apologies, I'll wait out in the hall, shall I?” Crowley said and vanished. James shook his head. James got himself dressed and then leant down to wake his lady up.  
“Sorry, love. Don't mean to wake you, but I've been called into work. All hell's broken loose and they need me.” He said. She yawned and smiled up at him.  
“It's alright, you go, Jim.” She said. She gave him a kiss. “I'll make sure the lil one is okay until you come back.” After she laid back down to sleep, James headed into the hall to look for Crowley. James found Crowley being nosey and looking into the other rooms.  
“Oi, your majesty.” James said. “Let's go.” Crowley sighed, he hated when he wasn't allowed to do as he pleased, but never the less, he walked over to James. He raised his hand and clicked his fingers, mere seconds passed and they were in hell. James still wasn't used to it at all. 

“James?!” Meredith said loudly and walked over to greet him.  
“Hello, again.” He said, with a smile. “Where we off to this time?”  
“A summoning.” She said. Crowley stood behind James ready to get going.  
“Take care, miss Meredith.” James said and turned to Crowley. Without any warning Crowley dissolved into his red smoke form and plunged into James, once again knocking him off his feet. When Crowley got up off the floor and grinned at Meredith, she shook her head at him.  
“There's got to be a nicer way of possessing him then that.” She said. “Can't you be gentler with him?”  
“I'm demon.” He stated and tilted his head. “Now, shall we? Don't want to keep our dates waiting, do we?” He held out his hand to her and she grinned and shook her head at him. She took his hand and they were gone. 

 

In an abandoned warehouse, out in the middle of nowhere, Sam and Dean had prepared everything for the demon's arrival. They were determined to rescue Meredith, after all she was like a sister to them. Sam had also drawn a Devil's trap on the floor; there was no way this demon was getting away, even after they'd saved Meredith. The two were sat on the floor, drinking and bored from having to wait so long for the demon, Crowley, to show himself.  
“You ever get the feeling that we're being stood up?” Dean said.  
“That's impossible. We summoned him, he has to show.” Sam said. He glanced at Dean. “Doesn't he?”  
“Haven't a clue.” Dean replied, just then both both boys jumped up as two figures appeared before them.  
“Hello, boys.” Crowley said. Meredith stepped out from behind him as the two Winchesters glared at him, ready for anything.  
“Sam, Dean!” She said, she raised her hands. “This isn't what you think it is. Let me explain okay?” She said and stepped towards them, Crowley went to step forward but found he was inside of a cleverly place Devil's Trap.  
“What so this demon, who happens to be the same dickbag demon who was following you before, hasn't kidnapped you?” Dean said, raising his gun and aiming it at Crowley.  
“As I said, it's not like that.” Mere said, trying to explain. “I went with him freely, okay? It was my choice, put the gun down Dean.”  
“He has your soul, doesn't he?” Sam said.  
“No, he does not!” Mere said. Trying to get her point through their thick skulls was going to be harder than she thought. Mere smudged the edge of the devil's trap with her foot as she walked towards the boys, desperately wanting them to understand. Nobody had to get hurt here, if she could help it. She tried again to explain how he was her friend, hoping that they'd at least understand that, but nothing seemed to work. Crowley was slowly getting angrier as he stood there watching the scene unfold, fully aware that the devil's trap was no longer holding him, thanks to Mere. It was when Dean grabbed Mere's arm in anger that Crowley flipped. He smoked out of his Vessel, the vessel falling to the ground unconscious. His red smoke charged towards the boys, knocking them both back. Meredith stumbled backwards but was caught safely by Crowley. Both Sam and Dean stared in shock as the smoke cleared and they beheld Crowley's trueform for the first time. Neither of them had been told about this and weren't quite sure what to do. They scrambled to their feet and looked to each other, as if the other would know how best to handle the situation. 

Crowley put Mere carefully onto her feet and then turned to the boys. He roared loudly, his form changing, becoming more aggressive looking, as it had before, to display how angry he was. The floor burst into flames beneath the boys feet, making them retreat away from the demon and Meredith.  
“No, Crowley, Stop!” Meredith said. “Dean didn't mean any harm, he was just worried!” Her words were unheard as Crowley lunged forward after the two Winchesters. Meredith followed, desperate to stop Crowley and calm him down, before someone got hurt. 

“How'd he get out of the damn trap?!” Dean yelled to Sam as they ran for cover.  
“I don't know, Dean!” Sam shouted. They both dived through a door into a small room, an old office it seemed and took a breather. “Maybe crowned demons aren't affected by them?” Sam said, trying to get his breath back.  
“Yep, just our damn luck!” Dean said, he began to rummage through his bag and pulled the rock salt shotgun from it, readying for use in mere seconds. “Let's see if that son of a bitch likes salt.” Sam rummaged in the bag pulling out the angel blade that Cas had given them and also the holy water. Just then the door flew open and Sam threw the holy water through the door, splashing it directly into Crowley's eyes. Crowley yelled out and stumbled backwards. He squished his eyes shut and roared as he tried to see through the burning pain as both Sam and Dean emerged ready to attack. Meredith got in front of them both and glared at them.  
“Stop!” She said. “Just stop for god's sake and listen to me!”  
“Why are you protecting him?” Dean asked. “He's a damn demon, Mere!” At that Crowley roared, igniting the floor once more. Both boys jumped back. It was then that Sam noticed something. Crowley's flames were aimed at them for sure, but the rest of the flames seemed to circle around Meredith. Almost as if they were protecting her. Meredith turned to Crowley.  
“Please calm down, Crowley.” Meredith pleaded. “I can handle the boys, okay? Just calm down.” She put her hands on his face, gently trying to help get the holy water out of his eyes. Suddenly, Crowley recoiled in pain as a shotgun shot sounded, he pushed Meredith away from him and roared loudly at Dean who had his shotgun aimed at him again. Crowley growled at him and stumbled backwards. All the boys could hear were animalistic growls and roaring, but Meredith; she could hear Crowley's voice through the growls and she knew he was in a lot of pain. Meredith got in between them knocked the shotgun from Dean's hands. “I said, Stop!” Meredith shouted.  
“What is wrong with you?” Dean yelled, not understanding why she'd protect a demon. It was then that Sam, grabbed his brother's arm and tried to calm him down.  
“Enough, Dean.” Sam said. Meredith nodded to him and then went straight to Crowley, who was still growling at the boys, angrily. Meredith put her hands on his face and began to talk to him softly. It seemed as though only she could hear Crowley's words.  
“She's mine!” Crowley growled. “Mine, you'll not take her from me! I won't allow it!”  
“Ssh, it's alright.” Meredith said, her hands gentle on his face. “I'm not going anywhere and the boys are not going to attack us any more, okay? Now just calm down. Everything’s going to be okay now.”  
“What the hell, Sam?” Dean asked. “What was that all about 'enough'?”  
“Look at them, Dean.” Sam said. “The only reason he attack us was because you put your hand on her. He doesn't mean her any harm, Dean. He thinks _we_ do.”  
“What? What are you saying?” Dean asked. Crowley was still growling at them, even as Meredith calmed him.  
“She's his mate, Dean.” Sam said with a sullen expression upon his face. “That's why he's so angry with us.”  
“Are you saying Mere and... and a demon? No, Sam! No.” Dean said, throwing his hands into the air.  
“It's true, Dean.” Meredith said. She stood and glared at both the boys. “I'm going back with him, I know you two meant well, but if you'd only listened to me in the first place, this would have gone ten times better!”  
“You mean you and that thing have slept together?” Dean said, a look of disgust on his face. Meredith just glared and turned away.  
“I'm not even going to answer that.” Meredith said, angrily. She pushed Crowley back towards where they'd left James on the floor. Crowley was still growling at the boys refusing to look away from them as he let Meredith move him.  
“I'm going back with him, Dean.” She said. “Tell Bobby whatever you want, but tell him I'll come visit him soon and that I'm sorry I haven't been in touch.” She said. Before the boys could say anything, they were gone; Crowley, Mere and his Vessel had vanished. 

Back in Hell, Crowley was hurting but refused to let Meredith tend to his wounds. Crowley paced about growling at everything and everyone that came near. James had awoken from his unconscious state and sat there watching the two of them. It had dawned on him the first time he'd met Mere that Crowley cared for Meredith very much, but he knew Crowley was a proud man and would not give in and let her know that he was afraid of losing her now. James stood up and walked over to Mere.  
“It's alright, Meredith.” James said. “Let me.” He smiled at her warmly. As he walked passed and went over to Crowley. “Oi, she's only worried about you, you moody git.” James said. Crowley growled low, but turned to look at them. Meredith ran to him and hugged him tightly. Crowley hugged her back.  
“I'm sorry, love.” Crowley said, holding her close. “I was so afraid you'd go and leave me, just like everyone else in my life has before. I couldn't survive losing you.”  
“I'll never leave you, ever.” Meredith said, she leaned up a kissed his cheek tenderly. James smiled warmly at them both and then cleared his throat.  
“As much I hate to interrupt this tender moment, I do need to be getting back home.” James said. Crowley smiled and nodded.  
“Apologies for this evening, James.” Crowley said, he raised his hand. “And thank you once again for your assistance.” James nodded at him with a smile. Crowley clicked his fingers and James was gone. Meredith looked up at Crowley and kissed him again, tenderly.  
“I'll never leave you, ever.” Meredith said. “But I would like to see Bobby, just for a few moments. He's the closest thing I have to a father and I miss him so much.” Crowley couldn't remember what that was like, but he could feel Meredith's feelings and knew it was the right thing to do.  
“Alright.” Crowley said. “I'll take you to him.”  
“Thank you!” Meredith said, her eyes watering slightly as she hugged Crowley tightly. 

Bobby had been waiting up all night for word about Meredith, but as of yet neither her nor the boys had contacted him. He'd searched all his books and found everything he could on 'Crowned Demons' and had all the pages and books laid out on his desk. He had poured himself out some whiskey as he researched and had ended up falling asleep at his desk. Crowley and Mere appeared in Bobby's living room, Meredith straight away went to Bobby's desk, seeing him asleep there. Crowley stayed back, sensing a Devil's trap was somewhere in the room and not wanting to chance getting caught again. This man, Bobby Singer, seemed very capable and Crowley could smell that he had many things here that could kill him and many other supernatural creatures. No wonder Meredith was so strong, being raised by this man, must have made her this strong, Crowley thought. Meredith gently woke Bobby from his slumber.  
“Dad? Dad?” She said. “Are you okay?” Bobby awoke and looked up, seeing Mere smiling down at him. He jumped to his feet and hugged her close.  
“Thank god, you're safe.” Bobby said. He pulled away and looked at her. “I was damn well worried about you, kid.”  
“I'm sorry, I got sidetracked with some things and-” Meredith was cut off as she saw Bobby reach for the shotgun and point it passed her. Crowley growled low. “It's alright, Dad. He's with me.” She put her hand on his and Bobby lowered the gun, but did not put it down.  
“So _he's_ the demon Cas saw you with?” Bobby asked. Meredith nodded. “And you _weren't_ kidnapped?”  
“Not at all.” She said. “Cas got it wrong, so did the boys. I was never in any danger.”  
“What?” Bobby said, looking confused.  
“I know what you think of demons, but Crowley is different. He helped me against that insect creature and if he hadn't I'd have died.” Meredith explained everything, desperate for him to understand. Bobby listened to her and after she was done talking, he put down the shotgun onto his desk.  
“Drink?” Bobby asked, looking over at Crowley and holding up his bottle of whiskey. Meredith smiled. At least Bobby listened to her. She spent the next few hours with Bobby telling him about most of the things that had happened and about how she was going to stay with Crowley from now on. Crowley watched from the shadows. He had shared a drink with Bobby and had even flirted a little, much to Bobby's obvious discomfort. Mere chuckled at that as Bobby was not easily ruffled by anything. After a few hours, Crowley told Mere it was time to go. Bobby stood and faced the demon, not in the least intimidated by the demon's trueform. Honestly, he'd seen scarier.  
“Now you listen here, Crowley.” Bobby began. “I have a few conditions before you run off with my daughter.” Crowley looked at him, a confused look on his face. “First; I want to see her regularly, you can't keep her locked away in hell all the time, the girl needs space to breathe and be free. Second, you break her heart, I'll break you, got it?” Bobby threatened. Crowley smiled and nodded. Meredith hugged Bobby and kissed his cheek lovingly.  
“Thanks for understanding, Dad.” She said. Bobby smiled.  
“All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and well, this may not be what I had expected but you need to live life your way, make your own choices and mistakes.” He said. “I can't stop you, but I can be here for you when and if you need me.”  
“I will always need you, Dad.” She said. She hugged him tightly. “Thank you.” Once they parted she rejoined Crowley and with a click of his fingers they were gone. Bobby sighed and hoped he'd done the right thing as he sat himself back down at his desk and poured himself another glass of whiskey.


End file.
